Sickness
by NaeMilo
Summary: IshiIchi. Sans plus. Est ce que vous vous souvenez des bactéries de surveillance de Mayuri?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing; **IchiIshi**, ne vous leurrez pas.  
Disclaimer; pas à moi.

Bonjour! J'ai décidé de republier cette fiction en corrigeant les erreurs et en l'améliorant. Donc voilà le résultat. Merci à Saanak pour son aide, bisous!

* * *

** oO Sickness Oo**

Ichigo rêvassait, une herbe plantée entre ses lèvres. Allongé dans le gazon frais du parc en compagnie de sa bruyante bande d'amis depuis la fin anticipée des cours, une heure et demi plus tôt, il commençait à s'ennuyer... Et à avoir franchement marre des imbécilités de Keigo.  
Une musique agaçante lui trottait dans la tête. Douce et mesurée, discrète, entêtante. Et il ne savait absolument pas d'où il pouvait bien la tenir. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas capable de se remémorer les paroles et qu'il ne puisse tourner que la boucle de notes en composant le refrain ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Il se redressa. Il allait peut être passer pour un imbécile, mais il voulait savoir au moins le titre de la musique. Histoire qu'il puisse aller la chercher sur internet et la faire fiche le camp de sa tête.

-Mizuiro?

Après tout, c'était sans doute celui de ses amis présents qui avait le plus de chances de connaître ce type de musique. Il retira son casque, distrait.

-Oui?

-Est ce que tu connaîtrais une musique qui fait, euh... Un rythme un peu comme ça, nana nanananana nanana nana...?

-Euh...

-Je connais pas la suite, désolé. Donc?

-Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu au moins une fois. Après, je sais plus vraiment où.

-Mais tu vois pas le nom?

-Ammmh, non, désolé. Je te préviens si ça me revient.

-Pas la peine, je finirais bien par me rappeler... Euuuuh?

Keigo fonçait sur lui, les yeux larmoyants, hurlant un incompréhensible mélange de syllabes, visiblement malheureux que personne ne s'occupe de lui. Ichigo bascula sur le côté pour éviter la charge, le laissant s'écraser contre le tronc derrière lui, puis se leva souplement et attrapa son sac.

-A plus.

-Tu t'en vas? Demanda Chad.

-Ouaip.

Keigo glapit un "Ichigo, nan! me laisse pas! me trahis pas!" en signe de protestation.

Tsss.

_Nana nanananana..._

oooo

Ichigo déplia ses longues jambes sous son bureau et fourra ses les mains dans ses poches. Inoue venait de rentrer en classe accompagnée de Tatsuki. Chad ne tarderait plus, Mizuiro arriverait pile à l'heure et Keigo avec quelques minutes de retard comme d'habitude. Par contre, Ishida aurait déjà dû être arrivé. Il faisait partie des premiers à entrer en classe. Mais il avait été absent la veille. Et le jour d'avant. Et il semblait qu'il allait continuer ce jour là aussi.  
Ichigo supposait qu'en tant que... Ami? Pote? Camarade de classe? Rival?  
Frère d'arme, peut être?  
Bref, il supposait qu'il aurait dû s'intéresser un peu plus à l'état de santé du quincy. L'appeler, passer chez lui, mais honnêtement, il s'en foutait.  
Chad venait d'entrer en classe, accompagné de Mizuiro. Le cours allait bientôt commencer alors. Il leur adressa un vague salut et commença à déballer ses affaires.

oooo

-I...Ichigoooooooooo

Le garçon se retourna, au moment exact où Inoue trébuchait dans un sac vicieux traînant au milieu du couloir. Elle s'écroula sur lui et, surprit, il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper.

-Euuuh... Fit il, un peu sonné.

Son visage à moins de dix centimètre de celui de la rousse, il eut tout le loisir d'apprécier la vue de ses grands yeux stupéfaits avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle se trouvait _allongée_ sur lui en plein couloir. Elle rougit et s'écarta brusquement. Heureusement, la sonnerie était passée depuis plusieurs minutes et personne n'était là.

-Je-Je-Je...

-Tu? Soupira t il en se relevant.

-Euh, je n'ai pas le temps de passer chez Ishida pour lui donner les leçons... Et vu que je n'ai pas pu le faire hier ni lundi...

-C'est obligé? Il peut pas les récupérer quand il reviendra?

-Ichigo, ce n'est pas sympa pour lui...

Il soupira profondément et accepta la mission. Elle poussa un cri de joie et sortit de son sac les cours destinés au quincy.

-Dis, Ichigo?

-Mmmh? Fit il en fourrant les papiers dans son propre cartable.

-Je...

-...Oui?

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose...

-...Mais encore?

-Dis, Ichigo...

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

_"Oups."_ pensa t il.

-I-inoue, je...

-Chut...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ahuri, il ne pensa pas l'enlever. Pensant que son manque de réaction équivalait à une approbation, elle ferma les paupières, le saisit derrière la nuque, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et, tout doucement, s'approcha des lèvres tant désirées de son sauveur shinigami.

BLAM.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Ichigo venait de se vautrer par terre et la regardait, médusé et (littéralement) renversé de surprise.

-Tu... Tu...

-Ichigo? Tu t'es fait mal?

-Tu m'as _embrassé_?

-Eh bien...

Elle venait de l'embrasser... De l'embrasser, quoi! Inoue! La fille la plus sexy de l'école! Bon, d'accord, _peut être_ pas la plus brillante intellectuellement parlant mais quand même!

La plus mirifique des filles de l'école était amoureuse de lui!

Catastrophe.

Ichigo émergea de ses pensées et fixa le visage plissé de son amie.

Ne pas la faire pleurer...

-Euh... Inoue... Je crois pas que... Enfin...

-Oui?

Ah, comment dire?

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là, garnements?

Oui, c'était une formulation assez correcte mais... Euh... Pardon?

Son cerveau décida de se mettre en veille. Trop de trucs à gérer à la fois.

Le vieux concierge venait d'arriver derrière eux, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, et il n'était visiblement pas dans un de ses meilleurs jours.

-ça fait plus de vingt minutes que vous devriez avoir débarrassé le plancher! Allez, allez, dépêchez vous! Virez! vociféra t il.

Ichigo se redressa en vitesse, saisit son sac, attrapa la main d'Inoue et se mit à courir quand le concierge entreprit de les bombarder à coup de bouteille (bien que, n'en ayant qu'une seule, il fut rapidement à court de munitions comme d'alcool... Mais Ichigo tenait son motif de fuite, il n'allait pas le laisser lui échapper). Entraînant son amie au travers des couloirs, il finit par arriver à la porte... Il lâcha la main de la rousse, lui fit un vague signe de salut et continua à courir (tant qu'à faire, il était lancé!) en direction de chez lui.

_"Ah. Merde. Les Papiers. Devoirs. Ishida. Flemme, j'y vais pas. Mais j'ai dit que j'irais! Peux pas faire ça à Inoue. Quoique... Et si il revenait demain, j'aurais l'air idiot à lui donner avant le début du cours. Et ça échapperait pas à Inoue. Bon, j'y vais, avec un peu de chance, il est en train d'agoniser et j'aurais pas à y repasser dans la semaine"_

Il balança son sac sur ses épaules et repartit dans la direction opposée.

* * *

**ding! Changement de chapitre  
**oui, c'est court, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas que me faute, il n'y a pas assez d'IchiIshi sur le fandom français, alors il faut bien en mettre et j'avais ça qui trainait dans mes cours de maths. Je ne sais pas quand je trouverais le temps de faire le chapitre 2. Soyez patient(es)! A plus

Ps; n'oubliez pas de me passer des idées pour le titre hein^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ding! nouveau chapitre, fraichement corrigé. Et toujours merci à Saanak!  
Disclaimer; toujours pas à moi (je suis pas parano, mais le site m'a déjà supprimé une histoire pour une histoire de disclaimer et pourtant, je l'avais indiqué)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Uryu était littéralement avachi sur le canapé blanc de son salon, un bras sur le ventre, l'autre posé sur son visage, lorsqu'il entendit sonner.

Tub Bup!

Il se demanda rapidement quelle était la probabilité qu'il réussisse à atteindre l'interphone et la porte d'entrée sans s'écrouler de fatigue ou vomir tripes et boyaux sur le parquet impeccable de son appartement.  
Il remit ses lunettes correctement. Il était malade, et pas qu'un peu, mais il espérait être un minimum présentable. Chemise blanche froissée à moitié déboutonnée, pantalon noir froissé tombant sur ses hanches sans ceinture, ça aurait vraiment pu être pire.

Tub Bup.

Fichu interphone. Si c'était une fausse adresse ou un mec avec du courrier, alors ce serait l'éventement (tu voulais dire événement non?) le plus désolant de toute sa vie; il allait tuer un humain. Mais pour ça il fallait d'abord qu'il parvienne à se mettre debout... Il se redressa sur son canapé, les mains sur les tempes, puis, prudemment, se leva.  
Il se rassit immédiatement.  
Ferma les yeux.  
Le salon s'était mis à tourner autour de lui.  
Wooooh.

Tub Bup.

Si il avait été moins fatigué, il aurait probablement balancé un truc sur l'interphone.

Tub Bup.

Tiens, la personne en bas s'impatientait. Et si il l'ignorait? Oui, excellente idée. Il n'était pas raisonnable de persévérer dans son état.

Tub Bup.

Il soupira profondément.

Tub Bup.

Il n'allait tout de même pas s'avouer vaincu à la première tentative, n'est ce pas?

Tub Bup.

Il déplia ses jambes et se mit debout, en s'appuyant sur le canapé. Il attendit que sa tête cesse de tourner et que le plancher arrête de danser sous ses pieds avant de faire un pas prudent vers l'interphone.

Tub Bup!

Il traversa le couloir d'un pas hésitant et décrocha le combinée, appuyant son dos contre le mur derrière lui pour s'assurer que l'angle mur-sol restait bien droit.

-Allô?

-Ishida? Pas trop tôt! Tu dormais ou quoi?

-Kurosaki?

-Tu m'ouvres?

-Pourquoi tu es là?

-Je viens vérifier que t'es pas mort.

-Très drôle.

-Inoue voulait que je te ramène les devoirs.

-Ok. Monte. C'est au septième étage. Première porte. De tout façon, il n'y en a qu'une. Il appuya sur le bouton pour déverrouiller l'entrée principale de l'immeuble, tourna la clé dans la serrure pour permettre à Ichigo d'entrer puis observa avec perplexité la distance qui le séparait de son canapé.

ooo

Lorsqu'Ichigo pénétra dans l'appartement, il trouva Uryu dans son salon, à moitié allongé sur un canapé, le dos contre l'accoudoir. Il était verdâtre. -ça a pas l'air d'aller... -Quel remarquable sens de l'observation, Kurosaki.

-Qu'est ce que t'as?

-Je sais pas. C'est comme ça depuis samedi soir.

-Tu devrais pas aller chez un médecin ou un truc comme ça?

-Je téléphonerai à mon père si ça continue trop longtemps, mais là... Je n'ai pas très envie de le voir.

-Mmmh. T'as pas à manger?

-Si tu as faim, tu peux te servir dans le frigo.

-Ok, merci. Et toi?

-Moi? ...Il est préférable que je m'abstienne d'ingérer quoi que ce soit pour le moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ok. Tiens moi ça, je reviens.

Il abandonna Uryu avec ses devoirs pour partir à la recherche de la cuisine. Quand il en revint, une minute plus tard, avec un coca, le quincy avait commencé à lire les leçons d'histoire qu'il avait manquées. Il releva le nez de ses fiches pour l'observer un court instant.

-toi non plus t'as pas l'air bien. Ça va?

-Je sais pas trop, je suis un peu dans une situation ingérable là...

-C'est à dire?

-Inoue m'a embrassé.

Uryu écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-Pardon?

-Ouais, ça m'a étonné aussi, je...

-Non, c'était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps et il aurait vraiment fallu être un imbécile pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais et après?

-Euh... C'est vrai?

Uryu lâcha un soupir discret.

-Et donc?

-Donc quoi?

-Où est le problème? Elle t'a embrassé, elle t'aime, toi, tu sembles l'apprécier, sortez ensemble, mariez vous, faites une ribambelle de bébés roux pour voir de quels pouvoirs ils héritent, achetez une maison et faites vous enterrer côte à côte au cimetière. Ichigo grimaça à cette idée.

-Le sarcasme ne te va pas quand tu es malade.

-Désolé. Tu me passe une aspirine s'il te plaît? Il y en a dans la trousse à pharmacie sur la table de la cuisine.

-Ok.

-Donc je ne vois pas vraiment où est ta fameuse situation ingérable, demanda Uryu pendant que son ami revenait avec le médicament et un verre d'eau.

-Ben... Disons que... Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je l'apprécie?

-Ton acharnement à la surprotéger, le fait que tu supportes ses babillements (n'existe pas selon open office, je te conseille babillages) incessants... Et que tu sois le seul qui se force à manger jusqu'au bout ce qu'elle cuisine. Et, surtout, tu n'as rien capté de ses sentiments à elle alors que, désolé de te dire ça, mais ils crèvent les yeux. Il avala le cachet et reposa le verre sur la table.

-Sérieusement, tu me vois avec elle?

-Pas mes affaires...

-Qu'est ce que je devrais faire selon toi?

Uryu remonta ses lunettes et réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas très psychologue, mais... Si j'étais toi, je lui dirais je pense. Elle est trop niai... gentille pour que tu lui laisses de l'espoir, ce serait cruel.

-Facile à dire...

-Je suis fatigué...

-ça se voit.

-Tsss. Ou alors, évite la quelques jours... Mais ce serait encore plus dur pour elle. Enfin, une autre solution...

-Oui? Dis la, je ferais n'importe quoi pour me sortir de là.

-Mets ces paroles sur le compte de la fièvre. Elle t'aime car elle te voit comme son chevalier en armure courageux qui la protège et vient la sauver quand elle décide d'aller se balader au Hueco Mondo.

-Donc?

Uryu passa une main sur son front. Vivement que l'aspirine fasse effet, que Kurosaki parte et qu'il puisse retourner tranquillement à son état larvaire. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, assez grand pour qu'il puisse étendre ses jambes, et se tourna vers Ichigo assis sur le fauteuil d'en face.

-Fais toi enlever et arrange toi pour qu'elle vienne te sauver. Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué.

-Euh... Pardon?

-...o

-Oh... Dur... Quand t'as de la fièvre, c'est pas pour de faux. T'es sûr que tu veux pas que j'appelle un docteur?

-Tsss.

Uryu l'observa partir dans ce qui serait sans doute l'un des plus grands fou rire de sa vie. Bon, sa proposition n'était peut être pas une preuve d'une grande logique et d'une lucidité à couper le souffle, mais était ce vraiment la peine de se tordre de rire pour cela? Bonk, l'autre idiot venait de tomber par terre. ça devait faire mal. Mais il continuait à rire. Définitivement bizarre

-A-Attends... Je... Ah, ah! C'est cruel... Tu me vois... Je... Tu imagines? bafouilla Ichigo

-Très bien, grommela t il en se massant les tempes.

-Oh mon dieu... C'est quoi ce... Cette idée? Ah, attends...

Il attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé de se rouler par terre pour ajouter.

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais de la fièvre, hein?

-Oui... Mais sans... Sans te vexer, ça dépasse tout ce qu'on peut imaginer... Oh... Inoue, me... Ah, ah, ah! Ah...

-Tsss. Juste au fait, il est dix neuf heures trente, tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi? Je ne sais plus vraiment où tu habites, mais c'est plutôt loin, non?

-Ah... Ah, merde. Oui, c'est vrai. Ça ira, tu peux te débrouiller?

-Kurosaki, ça fait quatre jours que je m'en sors tout seul.

-Tu m'appelles si il y a un souci. Je pourrais demander à mon père de s'occuper de toi si tu veux pas voir le tien. Meurs pas hein!

-C'est sympa. Merci d'être passé.

-Et mange! À plus!

Il partit en claquant la porte. Uryu, qui s'était redressé pour le saluer, se laissa retomber sur le canapé et observa l'appartement devenu soudain sinistre avec la nuit tombée. Il était content d'avoir vu quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était Kurosaki, mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait épuisé ses maigres réserves d'énergie juste en parlant et en faisant le trajet canapé-interphone. Quelle loque! Vivement qu'il guérisse.  
Il jeta un œil aux rideaux ouverts de la porte-fenêtre. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller les fermer. L'immeuble dans lequel il vivait était un peu plus haut que la plupart des autres habitations de la ville. Il pouvait voir le ciel et il sortait souvent le soir, sur son balcon, observer les lumières de la ville et les quelques étoiles qui perçaient la pollution. Il prit un plaid sur la table basse près de lui et s'enroula dedans. La nuit se chargerait d'amener la pénombre dans la pièce.  
Il avait si sommeil.

* * *

Plus loin, dans le monde d'à côté, un certain scientifique revoyait un à un tous ses calculs. Où avait il fait une erreur?

* * *

Voilà voilà, chapitre terminé. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

C'est encore moi, et toujours pour la réécriture! Merci à ma chère Saanak pour les corrections. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Vendredi. Ichigo n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de repasser chez son... Bon, ben il n'avait toujours pas de qualificatifs pour lui. Disons, frère d'arme, et s'inquiétait un peu, mais il avait été trop pris par les devoirs et son père lui avait demandé de garder Yuzu et Karin pendant les quelques jours où il partait à une conférence. Il avait décidé qu'il irait le voir ce soir, même si il devait partir de chez lui tard dans la nuit et sous sa forme spirituelle.

En passant la porte de chez lui, il pensa brièvement à Inoue. Inoue, gentille Inoue! Il lui avait calmement expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle.  
_-ton cœur est pris?_ Avait elle demandé. Il avait secoué la tête, afin d'éviter toute crise de jalousie.  
_-Ah bon. Car elle aurait de la chance, alors._ Ichigo avait sourit. "Elle"?  
_-Je suis désolée, tu... Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir essayer quand même?  
-Non, je suis vraiment navré mais je ne... Je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal en sortant avec toi.  
-Tu ne me ferais pas de mal!  
-Désolé._

Voilà. Un échange stupide de paroles vides de sens avaient suffi pour qu'elle abandonne tout espoir. Les femmes étaient si frivoles!

Il s'attaqua à ses devoirs et ne descendit qu'une heure et demi plus tard, appelé à table par Yuzu. Puis, en remontant dans sa chambre, il quitta son corps. Devait il le confier à Kon? Mmmh, mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Pas la nuit, en tout cas. Il l'allongea donc sur son lit comme si il dormait, au cas où ses petites sœurs viendraient le voir.  
Bon, comme si il dormait... Tout était relatif si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il ne respirait pas et qu'il n'avait aucun pouls. Et qu'il ne réagirait pas même si on faisait exploser une mini bombe atomique à quinze centimètres de sa tête.

Il éteignit la lumière, ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa à l'extérieur puis, d'un shunpo, il gagna un toit plus en hauteur et observa la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Bien.

Où il habitait, déjà?

ooo

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, Ichigo était perché sur le toit de l'immeuble du Quincy. Il chercha du regard une fenêtre ouverte ou n'importe quoi qui lui permette d'entrer; il sauta sur le balcon qui donnait sur un salon plongé dans la pénombre. Ishida ne semblait pas être dans cette pièce et la baie était fermée. Shunpo par shunpo, il passa en revue toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement et finit par en trouver une ouverte; celle de la salle de bain. Il poussa le carreau, se glissa avec difficulté dans la minuscule ouverture.

La raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas contenté de sonner était simple. En fait, il y en avait plusieurs.

1)- Il était déjà tard dans la soirée et Ishida, en tant que malade, devait être en train de dormir. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et le réveiller alors qu'il avait sans doute besoin de beaucoup de sommeil n'améliorerait ni son état ni leurs relations.

2)-Si il était dans le même état que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, voire pire, pas sûr qu'il soit capable de marcher jusqu'à l'interphone pour lui ouvrir.

3)-Inoue était passée plus tôt dans la soirée et n'avait pas eu de réponse. Sans doute les conséquences des deux premières raisons. Donc pas la peine de s'embêter à sonner quand on est sûr que personne ne viendra.

Il chercha à tâtons un interrupteur. Clic. On voyait tout de suite mieux comme ça! Il passa dans le couloir. Tira la première porte qui lui passa sous le nez. Une chambre. Avec un lit à deux place. Mais vide. Deuxième porte. Une bibliothèque. Avec un piano à queue. Il devait avoir les moyens, quand même! Plus de porte dans le coin, il déboucha sur le salon. Enfin un lieu qu'il connaissait! Il se souvenait de emplacement de l'entrée, de la cuisine et des toilettes, mais il était improbable qu'Uryu ait choisi ce genre d'endroits pour piquer un somme. Où était sa chambre?  
Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte qui le mena à un bureau. Cet appartement était vraiment super grand. Pas étonnant qu'Ishida soit si maigre si il passait son temps à randonner entre les pièces. Autre porte. Un placard. Encore une autre.

Ah, quand même.

Il reconnut la chambre d'Ishida au bruit de la respiration du quincy qui s'élevait des couvertures. Et au fait que c'était la pièce la plus... Vivante de la maison.  
Elle était plongée dans la pénombre, cependant. S'aidant de la lumière qui provenait du couloir, il alluma une lampe de chevet posée à côté d'un lit bleu et blanc.

Un lit bleu et blanc dans lequel Ishida n'était pas.

D'où venait la respiration? D'une boule de tissus, de cheveux et de peau appuyée contre le radiateur au fond de la chambre. Enroulé dans un plaid, le jeune homme dormait à poing fermés. Sa peau était légèrement rougie par la fièvre et une pellicule de sueur couvrait son visage.

_"je me demande si c'est une très bonne idée pour lui de rester ici"_ se dit Ichigo, avec tout son habituel sens de la déduction.

Il s'approcha de son ami, passa sa main sous ses genoux et autour de sa taille et le souleva délicatement. Il était plus léger qu'il n'aurait dû l'être; Il n'avait pas dû manger dans la journée. Ni la veille. Peut être pas non plus l'avant veille.  
Ichigo soupira. Et toujours cette fierté qui lui interdisait de demander de l'aide à quiconque.

Quel pauvre imbécile.

Il le coucha dans le lit, le borda comme un gamin, alla dans la cuisine, débrancha la bouilloire à thé, trouva quelques sachets, une tasse, amena le tout dans la chambre. C'était peut être inutile, mais au moins avait il l'impression de faire quelque chose.

Il chercha sur le bureau un papier et un crayon et commença à rédiger un mot à l'attention d'Ishida;

_"Je suis passé ce soir vers 22 heures. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Je reviens demain. Demain, c'est samedi, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies encore des repères temporels. Bref. Mon père est absent pour le moment et je sais que tu ne veux pas voir le tien, mais là ça me fait flipper, et il y a d'autres médecins dans cette ville, demain je t'emmène en voir un. Ou, si t'es trop mal, je le fais venir. Bon, j'y vais. À plus. Au fait, APPELLE MOI quand t'as un problème, bordel. T'es maso ou quoi? Crétin.  
A plus. Ichigo"_

Il posa le papier sur la table de nuit. Il allait éteindre la lampe de chevet pour repartir lorsque les paupières du quincy papillonnèrent. Se plissèrent. S'ouvrirent sur des iris bleus et fiévreux.

-K... Kurosaki?

... Oups. Grillé.

-Salut. Bien dormi?

-Que... Qu'est ce que tu fous là...?

-Je venais voir si tu étais encore en vie.

-Tsss...

Ichigo froissa discrètement le petit bout de papier derrière son dos.

-Sans déconner, pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé?

-J-J'ai pas besoin de toi.

Ishida essaya de s'asseoir dans son lit. Il se redressa lentement, les paupières résolument fermées. Puis il ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux. Porta la main à sa tête. Se recoucha fissa. Il était verdâtre.

-Tu te fiches de moi? On dirait un cadavre.

Ishida se retourna dans son lit.

-Pas besoin d-d'aide, merci.

-C'est ça. Vu que tu es réveillé, je pense que je vais passer la nuit ici, comme ça, si il y a un problème, je suis dans le coin. J'irais récupérer mon corps demain.

-Tire toi...

-Ah, tant de gratitude, ça fait si plaisir à voir! Sérieux, t'es pas du genre à demander de l'aide mais pas non plus à te laisser dépérir comme ça. Tu aurais pu appeler un toubib.

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retourna face à lui.

-... Mon portable est trop loin pour que je l'atteigne.

-Ah. Donc tu comptais te laisser crever? Très constructif comme attitude. Félicitations.

Tout en parlant, Ichigo avait fait bouillir de l'eau dans la théière qu'il avait ramené de la cuisine et s'affairait à présent à faire couler l'eau frémissante dans deux tasses.

-Mon père devait passer d'ici deux ou trois jours.

-Tu aurais eu le temps de mourir entre temps, répondit le roux en riant.

-Imbécile.

-Tu as un truc à manger?

-Sers toi dans le frigo.

-C'est pour toi, pas pour moi.

-J'ai besoin de rien, marmonna le quincy en se massant les tempes. Mais Ichigo était déjà parti dans la cuisine. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette de riz.

-Je t'aurais bien cuisiné un truc mais ton frigo est _vide_. Même moi ça m'impressionne là.

Ishida prit le plat et les couverts à contrecœur.

-Tu pourrais me dire merci...

-je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir.

-...o

Ichigo laissa son ami manger en silence. Puis, lorsqu'il eut finit, il ramena l'assiette dans la cuisine.

-T'as l'air fatigué, tu veux que je te laisse dormir?

Le quincy hocha la tête.

-Ce serait bien.

-Je reste ici cette nuit?

Ishida réprima un bâillement et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je dois vraiment être épuisé pour le reconnaître, mais ce serait sympa de ta part, admit il. Ceci dit, je veux pas te bloquer la soirée. Fais comme tu le souhaites.

-Ben... Entre rentrer chez moi y dormir et revenir demain ou dormir ici et rentrer chez moi demain prendre mon corps et revenir... Autant que je reste ici, je suis fatigué. Le lit de la chambre d'amis a l'air confortable. La télé marche?

-Ben... Je vois pas pourquoi elle ne marcherait pas...

-Ok. Dors bien.

-C'est ça. Éteins la lumière en partant s'il te plaît.

Il s'emmitoufla sous ses draps.

-... Et bonne nuit.

* * *

J'ai pris pas mal de temps pour faire un tout petit chapitre. Désolée! Et en plus, je suis pas sûre de publier celui d'après avant longtemps. J'ai pas mal de travail! C'était ma dernière soirée de libre et maintenant je dois me concentrer sur un corpus de textes à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Je le publie demain, c'est à dire mercredi. Merci d'avoir lu. À plus tard!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ding! Nouveau chapitre.**

Bon, je m'excuse pour mon retard. J'avais plus d'ordi, ensuite j'ai plus eu d'internet, ensuite mon ordi a rebugé, ensuite on a déménagé donc je pouvais plus ecrire.  
Mais avec les vacances je devrais pouvoir retrouver un rythme un peu plus soutenu et probablement finir cette fic avant la rentrée.  
Voilà!

I don't own bleach!  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Uryu ouvrit les yeux. Porta la main à sa tête. Soupira.  
Le réveil lui apprit qu'il était huit heures moins dix. _"Huit heures de quel jour? ... Ichigo. Il est encore là? Samedi, je crois. Oui, il avait dit qu'il resterait."_  
Il avait faim, mais il était plutôt étonné de ne pas avoir régurgité ce qu'il avait mangé la veille. Non que son repas ait été très conséquent -du riz- mais il se sentait vaseux.  
Il tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de cuisine et de radio lui apprirent qu'Ichigo était effectivement resté pendant la nuit, à moins qu'il soit rentré dormir chez lui avant de revenir.

Il ne savait pas si il devait se montrer gêné, agacé ou reconnaissant...

Il remit ses lunettes et se redressa prudemment dans son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. L'air confiné de sa chambre le dégoûtait, il avait envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre, de sortir, de prendre un café sur le balcon et d'aller se balader dans la ville. Il se leva. Le tournis dont il fut victime lui ôta ces projets de la tête.  
Rester ici serait très bien. Et peut être un thé au lieu d'un café. Il se rassit précautionneusement.  
Il avait envie de vomir, Eurk.

-Yo! Fit Kurosaki sous sa forme humaine en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

-Salut, dit il d'une voix plus faible que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

-T'as pas l'air bien, ça va?

-T'es rentré chez toi pendant la nuit?

-Je suis passé récupérer mon corps et prévenir Yuzu et Karin que je passais le week end avec un pote, mais j'ai dormi ici.

"Un pote"?

-Ah. J'ai pas besoin de nourrice, tu sais.

-Aucun rapport, c'est juste que j'adore ton appart. T'as vu la taille de la douche? Je pourrais faire un footing dedans chaque matin! Et le lit de la chambre d'amis est vraiment génial. Ça marche bien pour ton père, hein?

Uryu s'autorisa un mince sourire. Son regard croisa celui du shinigami.

-T'as l'air soucieux, il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Non, c'est juste que... J'ai besoin de dormir.

-Tu veux déjeuner avant?

-Ce serait bien.

-Ok, je t'amène ça.

-Non, je passe dans la cuisine.

-T'es sûr de tenir debout?

-T'inquiète. Par contre tu veux bien ouvrir la fenêtre s'il te plaît?

-Euh... d'accord.

Ichigo parti, Uryu posa ses pieds à plats sur le sol. Il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde mais la simple idée de se retrouver à mètre soixante dix de hauteur lui faisait tourner la tête par anticipation. Il avait envie de vomir et ses jambes tremblaient un peu. Il se dit qu'il devait être brûlant de fièvre. Il espérait que ça passerait vite.  
Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis, en s'agrippant au mur, se mit debout.

Whoooo.

Le monde tournait autour de lui.

Il fit un pas soigneusement, puis un autre, puis un autre. Il faisait très attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds, pour ne pas trébucher. Puis, arrivé dans la cuisine, il releva la tête, lâcha le mur et lança un regard de défi à Ichigo qui l'attendait en buvant un verre de jus d'orange.

-Ah quand même, râla t il. J'ai cru que t'allais jamais arriver. Tiens, assieds toi.

Uryu faillit répliquer qu'il pouvait se servir seul, mais ses jambes l'informèrent qu'il n'en était pas question.

Le déjeuner commença donc dans un silence pesant, puis Ichigo lança, à tout hasard, qu'il avait ramené le reste des leçons de la semaine en passant chez lui.

-Merci, répondit Uryu. Dis, comment tes sœurs vont se débrouiller sans toi? Ichigo sourit.

-La question serait plutôt comment moi et mon père nous débrouillerions sans elles...

-Et ton père?

-Il en a rien à foutre. Au fait, tu m'expliqueras comment faire marcher la machine à laver? J'ai amené des fringues de rechange mais ça ne suffira que quelques jours.

Le cerveau d'Uryu mit quelques secondes à analyser l'information. Quelques jours. Quelques jours?

-Euuuuuh, tu comptes rester combien de temps?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri, pourquoi?

-Pardon?

-Tu ferais la même chose pour moi.

-Tu te fais des idées.

-Je suis sûr que si.

-Je t'assure que non.

-Si!

-Mais j'ai pas besoin d'un garde malade!

-'Tain, si ça te fait chier, t'as qu'à aller voir un toubib!

-Tu comprends rien ou quoi? Le problème c'est que c'est pas une maladie!

-Ah ouais? Alors c'est quoi?

-T'as vraiment une perception spirituelle digne d'un babouin!

-Je suis au courant, merci! T'es en train de me dire que tu fais semblant d'être limite agonisant? C'est dingue, on s'y croirait!

-Mais... Merde, fait chier, j'espérais que j'aurais pas à te l'expliquer.

-De quoi?

-T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque, tu sais?  
Il ferma les yeux, plus calme et plein d'amertume. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix s'était faite plus sourde.  
-Le problème? Il est évident, non? Mon reiatsu est en train de muter. Je suis en train de perdre le pouvoir quincy et je sais pas pourquoi, et c'est plus... profond, plus... Définitif que la fois où je m'étais battu contre Mayuri. Les quincys et les humains sont pas totalement semblables et là c'est ma nature profonde qui est en train de changer. Je l'ai compris il y a quelques jours et... Je crois que mon organisme ne tient pas le coup.

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ding! New chapter.**  
Bon, bah vu qu'on est en période de (hum) révision, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire un (petit) chapitre.  
Merci de me lire et merci à BiodeWilloNappy pour ta review!

à part ça, bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas.

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit de grand yeux ahuris.

-Tu... Quoi?

Uryu lui jeta un regard où se mêlaient rage, angoisse et résignation. Il s'était levé et semblait essoufflé, un mince filet de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe, ce qui amena le fil de ses pensées à une réflexion plus importante.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, dit il. Sérieusement, je crois que... enfin, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes d'un instant à l'autre.

Uryu se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Putain...

Ichigo, hésitant, mit une main sur son épaule.

-Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, Ichigo... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Le shinigami ne releva pas l'emploi de son prénom. Il lança une rapide recherche spirituelle... Le résultat le prit au ventre.  
Uryu n'avait visiblement aucun doute sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Il eut un rire jaune.

-T'as vu? C'est... C'est bizarre, non? Je... Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe. C'est plus un reiatsu de quincy... Ça ressemble à rien que je connaisse.

-C'est peut être une évolution? Je sais pas, si ça se trouve, à l'adolescence, les quincys ont leur pouvoir qui se modifie et gagne en puissance...

-J'y ai déjà pensé mais... Non... Mon ancien pouvoir était assez proche de celui de Ryuken et de mon grand père, l'expérience en moins... Mais là... ça s'en éloigne chaque jour un peu plus.

Sa voix s'étrangla sur le dernier mot. Il avait serré ses doigts dans ses cheveux et semblait au bord des larmes.

-... T'as essayé d'invoquer ton arc?

Uryu soupira. Il se leva lentement, tendit le bras devant lui...

La forme qui venait d'apparaître au bout de sa main ressemblait à un étrange fluide mouvant rouge sang. On distinguait encore vaguement l'ancienne forme de l'arc, avec de l'imagination en tout cas. Il projetait des éclats de lumière rouge et violette sur les murs.  
Il se mit à trembler violemment. Il poussa un cri et son arc disparut. Il enserra plus fort sa tête entre ses mains, pris d'une douleur soudaine; il tomba à genoux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Puis, son corps s'arqua et il retomba, inerte, sur le carrelage.

Ichigo mit quelques secondes à réagir, sonné.

-Ishida!

Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le secoua par les épaules.

-Oh, Ishida! Ishida!

Il se força à respirer calmement, refusant de céder à la panique.

Il prit son portable dans sa poche et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro d'Urahara.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries. Personne ne décrocha.

-'Tain! Hurla t il, se retenant d'envoyer son portable valser contre le mur.

Il passa la main sous les épaules et sous les genoux du quincy et le porta jusque sur le canapé où il l'allongea sur le côté. Une expression de détresse était peinte sur sa figure inanimée.

-Oh, Ishida... T'es là?

Il hésita à appeler une ambulance. Mais si ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai, les médecins ne pourraient rien faire pour lui, sinon le garder en observation pendant des lustres. Il essaya de nouveau d'appeler Urahara.

Rien à faire.

_"Bon je fais quoi, moi, maintenant?"_

C'était peut être normal. Si la "mutation" puisait dans ses réserves d'énergie, n'importe quel effort, même infime comme celui qu'il venait de fournir, pouvait provoquer une réaction de type Blackout.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer.

Enfin, presque aucune.

_"Je dois rester près de lui au cas où il reprenne connaissance... Mais si dans une heure il s'est pas réveillé et que Urahara répond toujours pas, je l'emmènerais jusqu'au magasin voir ce qu'il se passe. Peut être que c'est juste un bug dans la ligne téléphonique" _Il mit une main sur le front du quincy. _"Ouaip, c'est bien ce que je pensais, il est brûlant. Je ferais bien de trouver de l'aspirine ou du doliprane pour quand il se réveillera, sinon il risque d'en baver."_

Ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus, il décida de s'atteler au rangement du lave vaisselle et des affaires du déjeuner. Le silence devenant pesant, il alluma la télé et s'installa près d'Uryu endormi sur le canapé. La situation lui faisait bizarre, il avait l'impression d'être à côté d'un macchabée. Il partit ranger la chambre d'amis dont il avait pris possession, puis il se doucha. À la fin, n'y tenant plus, il alla de nouveau s'asseoir près d'Ishida.

-Oh, dit il en le secouant sans trop y croire. Tu dors encore?

Comment ils faisaient dans les films? De l'eau ou des baffes. Il regarda d'un air dubitatif son ami se souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit la première fois qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble _"je crois que je ne pourrais jamais frapper quelqu'un avec un visage aussi triste"_ C'était toujours le cas, sauf que maintenant, il était tellement pâle et maladif qu'il avait l'impression que si il le giflait, sa tête partirait sans son corps rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il partit chercher un verre d'eau et une serviette de bain et humidifia le cou, les joues et le front du quincy sans obtenir d'autre résultat que de tremper son t shirt.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge.

Dix heures quarante cinq. Cela faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'Ishida était évanoui. Il allait devoir le porter jusqu'à la boutique d'Urahara. Mais comment le transporter discrètement? On était en plein jour!

La solution s'imposa à lui sous la forme d'un visage métis entouré de lourdes boucles. Il avait bien fait d'épargner son portable...

« -Allô Chad? Dis, t'es chez toi là? Génial. Tu veux bien passer chez Urahara s'il te plaît? Il répond pas et j'ai besoin de lui parler. Je suis chez Ishida et... En fait, il n'est pas en état de se déplacer. Ouais, t'inquiète, tout va bien. enfin, non, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Ok, merci. à tout à l'heure.»

Il raccrocha, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

_Tout va bien_

* * *

Je me rends compte que mes chapitres sont de plus an plus courts. Je veillerais à en écrire de plus longs, la prochaine fois...

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Ding! Nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup de vos reviews!  
Plein de nouvelles idées, vive les vacances!  
Bonne lecture!  
Disclaimer, i don't own bleach, etc.

* * *

En raccrochant son téléphone, Ichigo vit Ishida ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il s'agenouilla près du canapé.

-ça va?

Son ami lui jeta un regard éteint.

-Pas vraiment...

Il essaya de se redresser, mais Ichigo appuya sur sa poitrine pour l'en empêcher.

-Écoute, s'expliqua t il, je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe mais tu m'as vraiment fait flipper. Donc tu restes couché pour le moment. J'ai appelé Chad, il va voir si Urahara est à la boutique et si il y est, je t'y emmène, il saura peut être quelque chose à propos de ça.

Étonnamment, il ne protesta pas.

-Est ce que tu veux un thé? Un doliprane? Un doudou?

Le quincy sourit à peine.

-Je sais pas, je... J'ai la tête qui tourne. Et je ne vois rien. Est ce que tu peux me passer mes lunettes s'il te plaît?

Les lunettes étaient tombées sous la table quand il s'était évanoui. Il les enfila.

Tub Bup!

-Interphone, dit il en voyant le regard interloqué d'Ichigo.

-Euuuh, est ce que tu vas répondre ou tu attends que le type dehors aie des cheveux blancs? Moi, je dois rester allongé jusqu'à nouvel ordre, parait il.

Ichigo alla ouvrir et revint près de lui. Il s'était assis entre temps, l'horizontalité n'étant pas très propice à faire passer les vertiges et les envies de vomir.

-Merde, lâcha t il. C'était Inoue.

-Elle vient sans doute voir si tu ne m'as pas achevé. à ce propos, tu ne m'as pas raconté l'évolution de votre romance.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Alors?

-Rien. On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se reparler après que... Enfin...

-Après votre baiser tendre et passionné?

-T'as conscience que je t'aurais déjà massacré si ta maladie s'était pas déjà chargée de te mettre KO?

Ishida ricana.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais parlé d'"achever"... Au fait, je suppose que tu as eu l'intelligence de lu préciser l'étage, n'est ce pas?

-Hein? Ah bah non. Ah, zut. Bon, tant pis.

-Elle va errer à jamais dans les couloirs de l'immeuble à cause de toi. Elle reviendra te hanter dans ton sommeil jusqu'à ta mort.

Ichigo lâcha un éclat de rire.

-Donc en fait, tu l'as évitée? Reprit Uryu.

-Non, je... Je lui ai dit que ça marcherait pas entre nous et après je me suis arrangé pour pas trop la voir.

-Pas très sympa pour elle.

-Ouais. Heureusement que tu es là aujourd'hui, je ne tiens pas spécialement à avoir une discussion avec elle.

-Ah bon? Quel dommage... Car tu sais, je me sens... Je me sens si fatigué... Je crois bien que je pourrais m'endormir à n'importe quel moment... Aaah, j'ai sommeil... *bâillement* Bonne nuit... Il se retourna sur le côté et ferma ses yeux.

-Connard, lâcha Ichigo

-Chut, il y en a qui dorment ici.

-Je te retiens pour ça. Dès que t'es guéri, tu peux bien crever, je te connais plus.

-Aaaah, quelle joie ce sera.

-Je t'aurais jamais cru aussi mesquin.

Ishida sourit sans répondre. Après tout, il dormait, n'est ce pas? Ichigo mit un coup de pied das le canapé (à défaut d'en mettre un dans la quincy) et lacha un chapelet d'insultes.

-Pourquoi tu t'enerve alors qu'il dort? Demanda soudain une petite voix derrière lui.

-il dort p... Mais... Ah, euh, bonjour, Inoue.

-Bonjour, Kurosaki!

-Euh, ça va? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici?

-En fait, je me suis dit que le frigo d'Ishida devait être tout vide si il pouvait pas sortir de chez lui. Donc j'ai amené de quoi manger.

-Ah, euh, excellente idée... Et c'est vrai que... Que... Bah qu'il est vide, quoi.

*Blanc*

-...Ça va sinon? Elle hocha la tête.

-Et toi?

-Euh, oui.

*Blanc super intense avec option envie de rentrer dans un trou de souris*

Le silence s'éternisa pendant quelques minutes. Puis le portable d'Ichigo sonna; c'était Chad, le magasin était ouvert et il pouvait y amener Ishida quand il le voulait. Non, Urahara ne voulait pas se déplacer, et dans le cas où il y aurait besoin d'intervenir sur le quincy, autant que ce soit là bas, avec tout le matériel et l'aide nécessaires. Bon, eh bien d'accord, ils arrivaient, à plus tard.

Ichigo quitta son corps et prit le quincy dans ses bras, le soulevant maladroitement du canapé. Ishida sembla soudain sortir de sa torpeur; il s'agrippa aux manches du hakama de toutes ses forces.

-Tu me fais peur.

-Mais nooon. T'as pas confiance en moi? Allez, t'inquiète. Théoriquement, ça devrait bien se passer. Y a pas de raison que je te laisse tomber, hein?

Il le cala contre lui. Maintenu en l'air par la seule force du bras du shinigami, Uryu évalua rapidement la probabilité qu'il glisse.

-Si tu me laisses tomber, je te tue.

-C'est ça. Bon, Inoue, c'était chouette de te voir. Tu m'ouvres la fenêtre?

-On pourrait pas y aller à pied? -Trop risqué. Imagine un peu, tu pourrais t'évanouir en pleine rue.

-On va où?

-Chez Urahara. Et il a besoin de ses instruments en cas d'opération.

Ichigo se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre et toute couleur quitta soudain le visage d'Uryu (enfin, le peu de couleur qu'il avait encore) qui se cramponna un peu plus à lui.

-Tu es au courant que comme je ne peux pas utiliser de reiatsu, si je tombe, ce sera aller simple vers le sol?

-Mais non!

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure!

-Allons, c'est déjà oublié. Bon, t'es prêt?

-Je te hais, Kurosaki.

Ichigo rit puis bondit de la fenêtre, gagnant d'un shunpo le toit d'en face.

* * *

C'était pas moi qui avait parlé de faire des chapitres plus longs?  
Bon, bah réécriture terminée, je peux me concentrer sur le prochain chapitre maintenant. Une review, ce serait sympa, même si c'est pour me dire que j'écris mal et que mes persos sont totalement ooc.  
J'ai déjà des idées pour une nouvelle fic en UA. Je suis ouverte à toute suggestions bien sûr, où même à tout commentaire, ne serait ce que pour dire que vous n'aimez pas les UA. Mais il faudrait 'abord que je finisse celle ci.  
"Fragilité" est en hiatus, j'en suis désolée. Je vais essayer de la reprendre mais je suis en panne totale d'inspiration, là.  
Merci de m'avoir lue, portez vous bien!


	7. Chapter 7

Nouveau chapitre!  
Disclaimer; pas à moi,  
etc.  
Merci à saanak pour les corrections et à radiohead et queen pour l'inspiration.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire! Du coup, je met un chapitre plus long que d'habitude.

* * *

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? Il est tout blanc!

-Moi? Rien. Je me suis contenté de l'amener ici. C'est pas ma faute si il s'est endormi en route.

-Il faut pas trop l'abîmer sinon je ne pourrais plus te le soigner.

-De toute façon, il était déjà pâle à l'état naturel.

-Oui mais là, je crois qu'il est en train d'atteindre les limites de blancheur de l'épiderme humain. Encore un peu et il deviendra transparent.

Uryu reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux, le temps de comprendre où il était.  
C'était de lui qu'on parlait?

Il entendait d'autres voix qui murmuraient à l'arrière plan. Il lança une rapide recherche spirituelle...

-Aah!

Sous le coup d'une douleur fulgurante, Il se redressa brusquement sur son futon et prit sa tête entre ses mains, surprenant les voix d'Urahara et Ichigo qui se turent.

Bon, c'était noté, ne plus essayer d'utiliser son reiatsu de cette manière. Il ouvrit ses yeux. Il distinguait vaguement la forme penchée sur lui d'Inoue. Le grand truc assis en tailleur au fond devait être Chad. Le truc encore plus grand et debout, l'assistant d'Urahara. Du noir surmonté d'orange s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Euuuh, ça va Ishida?

-Où sont mes lunettes?

-Les voilà.

Le monde redevint à peu près clair.

-J'ai mal à la tête... Se plaignit il. Et j'arrive plus à utiliser mon reiatsu du tout...

Urahara s'approcha.

-Pourquoi?

Visiblement, Ichigo avait oublié de lui dire ce qu'il faisait là.

-Depuis une semaine environ, je suis malade, enfin, c'est un problème de reiatsu... Je ne peux plus utiliser aucun pouvoir et mon arc a... Euh... muté.

-Je sais, mais... Pourquoi, selon toi.

-Pardon? Je ne sais pas. Mais vous saviez?

-Je veux dire, je n'étais pas au courant pour ton arc mais depuis quelques temps ton reiatsu se conduisait bizarrement.

-Depuis quand?

-Depuis que tu es revenu du hueco mondo en fait. Peut être avant.

-Ah. Et donc?

-Je sais pas à quoi c'est dû. Mais ça s'est accéléré il y a peu de temps.

Ichigo soupira.

-Vous pouviez pas le prévenir avant?

-Non! fit Urahara en cachant sa figure avec son éventail.

-Pourquoi? Demanda patiemment Ichigo qui faisait une drôle de tête.

-Je voulais voir ce que ça allait donner.

Quand Ichigo lui donna un coup de coude dans le visage, Uryuu en eut mal pour lui. Mais bon. Il avait déjà mal à la tête et... Un peu partout, en fait. Donc ça compensait.

-Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant? Demanda le shinigami qui comptait visiblement sur son aîné pour lui offrir la réponse sur un plateau d'argent.

-Aucune idée.

-...Et tu n'as aucune idée non plus de ce qu'il se passe chez lui?

-Si! Son reiatsu mute.

-Tu nous as fait venir ici, c'est pas pour nous expliquer ce qu'on savait déjà non?

Uryu vit très nettement sa main se resserrer en un poing. Urahara dut le remarquer aussi, car il reprit son sérieux et commença de vraies explications.

-Je pense que je peux dire sans risquer de me tromper que ce changement est d'origine shinigami.

-Pardon? Fit Uryuu, interloqué.

-Il est possible que quelque chose là bas t'ait... en quelque sorte, contaminé, et que tu l'aies ramené avec toi.

-Pourquoi?

Urahara se concentra pour faire apparaître les liens spirituels du quincy. Leur habituelle blancheur, caractéristique des reiatsu d'humains et d'"humains dérivés" étaient tachées d'un rouge sombre presque noire. Plus que tachées, même. Comme une gangrène. Certains semblaient avoir été brûlés.

-Whow, fit Ichigo en prenant un des rubans dans la main. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que tu...

Il se tut. Uryuu était penché, les yeux écarquillés, une pellicule de sueur couvrant la peau de son visage, la respiration sifflante.

-Euh... ça va?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et non, ça n'allait pas. Il le prit par les épaules.

-Oh, Ishida, réponds. Ça va? Réponds, 'tain! Ishida!

Inoue accourut près du quincy. Ses mains se superposèrent à celles du shinigami.

-Tu devrais te calmer, tu sais., Ichigo. Ishida? Est ce que tu m'entends?

Le jeune homme, les mains serrées autour de sa tête, acquiesça frénétiquement. Des larmes coulaient doucement de ses joues.

Ichigo se retourna.

-Urahara, fais quelque chose, merde!

-Là, je ne peux rien faire... quand il se sera évanoui, je l'emmènerai à la soul society, on s'occupera de lui là bas.

-Fais quelque chose! Tu vois pas qu'il a mal?

Il lança à Inoue un regard qui la fit lâcher le quincy. Qu'il s'évanouisse pendant un trajet, ok, ça ne le ferait pas paniquer. Mais là, il semblait vraiment avoir mal. Il passa de nouveau ses bras autour de lui, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura:

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout va bien, ça va passer. On est là. Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Chhht. Est ce que tu m'entends?

Pas de réaction.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Uryuu. Je suis là. Laisse toi aller. On va s'occuper de toi.

Peut être était ce dû au fait d'entendre son prénom; Uryuu se détendit légèrement.

-Laisse toi aller, Uryuu. Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta t il.

Les doigts de son ami s'étaient crispés sur ses bras, les jointures bleuies, les ongles enfoncés dans sa peau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Inoue à Urahara.

-Contrecoup de la matérialisation de ses liens spirituels. Il faut qu'il se laisse aller. Il ne fait que souffrir inutilement pour l'nstant.

Ichigo avait envie de leur hurler de la fermer, que c'est ce qu'il avait compris dès que Urahara avait dit qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, qu'ils étaient idiots et inutiles et qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il éprouvait... Dans ses bras, Uryuu venait de perdre conscience. Son corps s'était soudain détendu, ses mains étaient retombées au sol, frôlant le parquet, et sa tête était affaissée vers l'arrière. Ichigo le reposa lentement sur le futon.  
Voir son ami si vulnérable le troublait. Ishida, toujours solitaire, dont seuls les yeux bleus ne réussissaient pas à cacher la souffrance et la solitude. Ishida qui n'avait jamais montré aucune faiblesse. Avec qui il avait combattu des dizaines de fois et qui s'était toujours montré un partenaire à sa hauteur.  
Et, parfois, un adversaire.  
Urahara avait dit que cette infection venait de la soul society.  
...o  
Donc si il ne l'y avait pas emmené...  
Il se sentait coupable, d'une certaine manière. C'était à cause de lui qu'il y était allé.  
Une légère couche de sueur couvrait toujours son front pâle.  
_-Je suis désolé..._ murmura t il, de manière à ce que personne ne l'entende.

-Quand il se réveillera, il faudra lui dire de ne plus lutter comme ça contre l'évanouissement.

-Tu l'as déjà dit. On fait quoi, maintenant?

-On va à la soul society. La quatrième division sera plus à même de le gérer que nous, et je pense que je peux trouver quelque chose sur lui dans les documents de Mayuri. En fait, ajouta t il plus bas, je ne pense pas qu'il soit totalement étranger à ce phénomène.

Chad se leva.

-Je porterai Ishida pendant le voyage.

-Non, répondit Urahara en se levant. Je n'ai pas le temps d'adapter de nouveau le portail à des reiatsu humains. Je crois qu'il va falloir que vous restiez ici.

-Mais, Ishida est humain aussi! Fit Inoue

-Dans son état, il ne posera pas de problèmes. Tu peux le porter, Ichigo?

-Ouais.

-Bien, alors... On y va.

ooo

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils faisaient le pied de grue devant la sortie du seikaimon. Urahara n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de prévenir la soul society de leur arrivée et les shinigamis de garde l'avaient pris avec leur sens de l'humour habituel. Ils voulaient bien faire des entorses aux règles qui régissaient les échanges entre monde en temps de crise, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.  
Et même le fait de s'appeler Ichigo Kurosaki et d'être le sauveur du monde shinigami (et, par extension, du monde) ne suffisait pas à convaincre un garde particulièrement obtus de leur fiche la paix (à a décharge, Ichigo était autant considéré comme un allié que comme une menace... Mais, dans les deux cas, il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier).  
Si Isane Kotetsu, accompagnée par quelques membres de sa division, n'était pas venue discrètement récupérer son ami, il aurait sans doute fini par se mettre à taper sur le garde borné du seikaimon, ce qui avait l'avantage d'être efficace mais manquait quelque peu de diplomatie.  
De toute façon, selon Urahara, les supérieurs du demeuré en question n'allaient pas tarder à se rendre compte de l'insondable stupidité de leur subordonné et viendraient gentiment leur présenter leurs plus plates excuses, avec le soutien du vieux chauve et l'option "nous espérons que cet incident ne vous empêchera pas de venir sauver nos fesses lors de la prochaine menace critique d'invasion mondiale". Une théorie qui fut vérifiée quelques minutes plus tard avec la visite d'un jeune septième siège de la première division, rougissant et bafouillant, tout ému de se retrouver face à face avec un individu possédant l'un des plus sauvages niveaux de reiatsu jamais enregistré, doté d'une force hollow qui se déchaînait de temps en temps, capable de vaincre le hogyokou et le vilain méchant Aizen, mais aussi (fatalement) en collocation spirituelle avec un machin superpuissant dont l'unique but était de massacrer le plus de gens possible et d'y prendre son pied. Bref, il n'était pas spécialement à l'aise, mais il leur permit de partir tranquillement du portail.

Urahara disparu brusquement d'une façon fort uraharienne. Ichigo partit voir si Uryuu était réveillé se perdit donc pendant une demi heure avant de trouver la quatrième division, où on lui refusa la visite. Visiblement, on était en train justement de l'ausculter. Non, on ne savait pas quand les soins seraient terminés et non, on ne pouvait pas déjà lui expliquer en détail ce qui se passait. Et oui, cela pouvait encore prendre plusieurs heures.  
Ichigo n'était pas persuadé que se réveiller dans un lieu inconnu et entouré de médecins aux reiatsu shinigami (donc hostiles à son espèce) était une situation très souhaitable pour le quincy... Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.  
Tout casser ne ferait pas avancer plus vite les choses.  
Frustrant.  
D'un autre côté, que s'était il imaginé? Qu'on le laisserait rentrer dans la chambre d'Ishida juste en déclarant qu'il était son ami?  
Son ami...  
Ichigo avait un drôle de pincement à l'estomac en pensant que c'était par ce mot maintenant qu'il dénommait le quincy. "Uryuu" ce prénom sonnait un peu irréel dans sa bouche. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé avant.  
Il avait beau faire semblant de s'en fiche, il était sincèrement inquiet. Trop inquiet pour avoir envie de passer du temps à se balader dans la soul society ou de voir Renji et Rukia, pourtant, ça faisait un bail... Il s'assit sur un muret et ferma les yeux. Il avait peu dormi la nuit précédente, en partie parce qu'il avait peur qu'Uryuu aie un souci, mais maintenant qu'il le savait en sécurité, une chape de fatigue s'abattait sur ses épaules.

ooo

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à entrer le plus discrètement possible dans les quartiers de la douzième, Urahara avait mis environ vingt sept secondes et demi pour pirater le système informatique de Mayuri; il avait maintenant accès à toutes les informations qu'il désirait mais le problème, c'est qu'il y en avait des tas.  
Il fit une rapide recherche comprenant l'année où le quincy était venu pour la première fois à la soul society, histoire de supprimer le siècle de données qui avait précédé cette date; il avait ensuite affiné sa recherche sur les ryogas, Ishida Uryu en particulier, les techniques qu'il possédait et les observations à son sujet.

Il en était à ce moment précis où on a l'impression que la réponse à la La Grande Question Sur La Vie, l'Univers Et Le Reste est à quelques clics lorsque Mayuri entra dans la salle, bouillant de rage. Il lui adressa un sourire stupide et s'adossa au clavier.

-Euuuh, salut!

-Kisuke Urahara! Qu'est ce que tu fous là?

-Je cherche. C'est aussi mon bureau, non?

Les yeux du capitaine de la douzième, déjà relativement bizarres en temps normal, semblaient sortir à moitié de leurs orbites. Sa voix monta dangereusement (du point de vue du tympan d'Urahara) dans les aigus lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Tu quoi? C'est mon bureau et si tu ne dégages pas je te mets en bocal!

Urahara se recomposa un visage sérieux.

-Est ce que tu es au courant du nouveau pensionnaire de la quatrième?

Mayuri, sentant que la discussion allait être plus intéressante que ce qu'il avait imaginé, ordonna à son cerveau de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il était intrigué et décida de se calmer. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes minces à travers desquelles on voyait briller ses iris jaunes.

-Oui. Le quincy, c'est bien ça?

-Je suppose que tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé?

Mayuri renifla sèchement en relevant la tête. Bien sûr que oui, il l'avait deviné. Pour qui le prenait il? D'ailleurs, c'était à la seconde même où il avait appris que le quincy avait été dans le seikaimon qu'il avait abandonné son bain et rappliqué (sans oublier de remettre son maquillage tout de même, on était psychopathe ou on ne l'était pas). Mais son ex-capitaine attendait visiblement plus de sa part. Il avait décidé de jouer le jeu, car se lancer dans un dialogue de sourd avec Urahara était une activité stupide dont la durée pouvait se compter en heures, voire en jours.

-J'ai remarqué en passant là bas que son reiatsu avait changé radicalement, ce qui l'affecte dans sa nature même de quincy et d'humain. J'avais déjà remarqué un changement de ce type lors de notre rencontre au hueco mondo, ce qui m'amène à l'hypothèse que la mutation de son pouvoir, d'abord très subtile, s'est intensifiée et est devenue plus rapide il y a peu de temps. Une semaine ou deux au maximum, au delà, tu serais déjà venu nous voir. Tu ne voudrais pas perdre un de tes pions potentiels, n'est ce pas? Mais tu étais tout de même trop curieux de voir ce que ça allait donner, donc tu as retardé le plus possible sa venue ici. Tu l'as amené en faisant croire au roux que c'était parce que, comme nous maîtrisions le mieux ce qui touchait au reiatsu, nous serions capables de le soigner, sinon il t'en aurait voulu et ne t'aurait pas suivi, mais en fait, tu as compris que c'était d'origine shinigami. Comment l'as tu compris? Ça reste à voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu aurais très bien été capable de le soigner sur terre. Mais tu as voulu remonter jusqu'à la source du problème, le premier shinigami qui l'a affronté et qui est, de plus, un scientifique avide de savoir, qui a sans doute décidé de mener sur lui des expériences, c'est à dire... Moi.

-J'ai compris que c'était d'origine shinigami simplement en l'observant et en analysant son reiatsu. Et ses liens spirituels sont tachés de rouge.

-Hmmpf.

-Finalement, tu es un fin psychologue.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça.

-Mais je te comprends. Toujours avoir une ou deux longueurs d'avance sur ses adversaires, n'est ce pas?

-Et toi, qu'as tu à me dire?

-Je n'ai pas menti à Ichigo, je lui ai dit que je pensas que ça venait de la soul society. Quand on le connait un peu, on sait que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il allait en vouloir après ça. Par contre, je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Moi, je savais que tu n'allais pas venir tout de suite, pour une raison ou pour une autre, et que j'aurais accès à tes informations un court instant. Au fait, très bon système de cryptage, félicitations. Je savais aussi que ce ne serait probablement pas suffisant.

Mayuri fronça les sourcils.

-Tu...

-Mais je me suis trompé.

-PARDON?

-Il me suffisait de voir toutes les données que tu possèdes sur les quincys et sur celui là en particulier. Et de réfléchir un peu. Qu'aurais je fait si j'avais été toi, confronté ainsi à un sujet aussi jeune et doué qu'Ishida, et dans l'impossibilité de l'étudier à ma guise? C'est simple, je me serais débrouillé pour le suivre à la trace et avoir un compte rendu régulier de l'évolution de ses pouvoirs. Or, comment espionner un être vivant sans qu'il s'en rende compte malgré sa perception spirituelle hors du commun, le reiatsu de son entourage et sa prudence presque exagérée en ce qui concerne les shinigami? Allez, tu le sais, non? Tu l'as fait.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant une seconde.

-Des bactéries, dirent ils ensemble.

-Je le savais, reprit Urahara. Tu as dû sacrément t'ennuyer quand il a perdu ses pouvoirs! En plus, ce système te permettait aussi de récolter des informations sur Ichigo et les deux humains, Inoue Orihime et Sado Yasutora. Et sur les adversaire d'Ishida.

-Rien d'autre? Demanda Mayuri, intrigué et méfiant.

-Si, une dernière chose.

-Ah?

-Je savais que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu mettrais un peu de temps à arriver. Est ce que tu veux savoir cette raison? Tu as donné un ordre bien précis avant de venir me retrouver ici.

-Pourquoi aurais je fait ça?

-Tu es frustré de ne pas avoir pu le disséquer. Et, accessoirement, tu n'as pas envie d'avoir Ichigo dans tes ennemis. Tu n'as pas envie de te faire attraper par la première division, ce qui fait partie des conséquences directes de la colère d'Ichigo ces temps-ci. Avec, accessoirement, une possible mort atroce et douloureuse à cause de son hollow.

-Intéressant. Quelle est la nature de cet ordre?

-à la manière dont ta fille -tu m'excuseras, son nom m'échappe- n'est pas sur collée à tes basques pour une fois, et aussi à voir la lueur d'approbation dans tes yeux lorsque j'ai parlé de la colère d'Ichigo, je dirais que tu as demandé à ce que le garçon soit enlevé de la quatrième et ramené ici. Je me trompe?

Mayuri le regarda froidement

-Toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur ses ennemis, hmm?

* * *

C'est fini et j'ai sommeil^^

J'espere que ça vous a plus! Merci de m'avoir lu. Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Il est minuit quarante cinq. dois je dire bonjour ou bonsoir? J'hésite.  
Bref, merci de lire ce chapitre (plus long que les autres, d'ailleurs, mon inspiration remonte, c'est sympa de la part de la muse qui veille sur moi)  
Merci pour vos review, ça me fait super plaisir!  
Disclaimer; pas à moi, sinon Kira (attention, ceci st un spoil, veuillez lire les scans avant de lire ceci) serait encore en vie et sortirait avec Hisagi? Ou Rojuro, vu la manière dont il parle de lui après sa mort.

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

Uryuu comatait.  
Les yeux fermés, il n'avait qu'une vague impression de ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
Il avait senti qu'il avait été transporté, il avait eu froid, puis il y avait eu une odeur calme et rassurante autour de lui.  
Mais il s'en fichait. Il flottait dans un océan de bulles colorées.  
Des pensées incohérentes l'assaillaient de toute part.  
Des noms surgissaient dans son esprit.  
Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne luttait pas. Il se laissait emporter dans cette étrange ronde de sensation.  
Il rêvait...

_"Est ce qu'il va bien?_  
_Ichigo._  
_Inoue l'a embrassé._  
_Inoue._  
_Kurosaki._  
_Il ne veut pas sortir avec elle._  
_Pourquoi? C'est illogique. Elle est jolie._  
_Ichigo._  
_...Je ne veux pas qu'ils sortent ensemble._  
_Ichigo..._  
_Quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, J'ai l'impression d'être important pour quelqu'un._  
_Moi, Uryuu. Important._  
_Ichigo..._  
_Kurosaki. Tu as utilisé mon prénom tout à l'heure._  
_Uryuu._  
_Ishida Uryuu._  
_Quand on était petit, on n'était pas dans la même école, Kurosaki._  
_On allait aux écoles qui se trouvaient dans nos quartiers._  
_Pourtant, on s'est croisé, une fois._  
_Ichigo, tu ne t'en souviens plus sans doute, mais moi si._  
_Tu étais roux et solitaire._  
_Ichigo._  
_C'était pendant une visite au musée où ta classe allait aussi._  
_Tu ne m'as pas remarqué, évidemment. Kurosaki._  
_Comment aurait il pu en être autrement?_  
_J'aime bien me battre avec toi, Ichigo._  
_En frères d'armes._  
_J'ai l'impression d'être quelque chose._  
_Ichigo"_

ooo

Ichigo comprit qu'il s'était endormi à l'instant même où il se réveilla. Il était toujours assis sur son muret, le dos appuyé sur le bâtiment derrière lui, et, fatalement, avait des courbatures un peu partout. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui pouvaient s'endormir avec une facilité déconcertante quel que soit le lieu ou l'heure; il suffisait qu'il soit fatigué et installé à peu près confortablement, et il pouvait sombrer dans le sommeil sans même s'en apercevoir.  
Il bailla et s'étira. Au moins avait-il l'esprit clair.  
Qu'est ce qui l'avait réveillé? Quelle heure était il? Dans quel état se trouvait Uryuu?  
Il avait cette musique dans la tête. Nanana nana nanana, nanananana, nana nana. Agaçant.

Il se rendit aux bâtiments de la quatrième division, espérant obtenir des nouvelles de son ami. Il ne fut pas déçu! Le quincy avait mystérieusement disparu et demeurait introuvable. La division entière était agitée comme une ruche qu'on aurait attaqué à la lance à incendie. Ichigo, qui, mine de rien, était parfois capable de cogiter à une vitesse appréciable, quitta immédiatement les bâtiments pour se jucher en hauteur, sur le toit très exactement. Son cerveau tournait à tout vitesse. Il savait bien que le premier réflexe des shinigami de la quatrième avait sans doute été de chercher un reiatsu de quincy, mais il se savait plus habitué et plus sensible (surtout ces derniers temps) au pouvoir changeant de son ami. Ishida n'avait pas pu quitter la clinique seul, à moins de s'être mystérieusement rétabli en un temps record. Et même dans ce cas, la thèse de la panique post-opératoire ne tenait pas pour une personne aussi intelligente et calme que le jeune homme. Où était il?

ooo

_Ces bulles et ces souvenirs nuancés de gris. Qui se ressemblent, se marient et se répondent, toujours._  
_Qui dansent, dansent..._

ooo

-J'apprécierais que tu me rendes ce garçon, reprit Urahara après quelques secondes de regards glacials.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas, toi aussi, intéressé par ce spécimen, veux tu? Je ne suis pas idiot. Tu as juste une manière différente de l'étudier.

-Ai je dit le contraire? Mais moi, je ne lui fais pas de mal. Ou il ne s'en rend pas compte.

-Il ne s'en rendra pas compte non plus.

-Je sais, mais je ne pense pas qu'Ichigo acceptera de repartir sans lui. Et il est probable qu'on se soit déjà rendu compte de sa disparition. Tu as mis un nouveau corps ou tu préfères la thèse de la fugue?

-Un corps artificiel n'aurait pas tenu longtemps face à Retsu Uenohana. C'est un quincy, personne ne s'étonnera qu'il soit instable.

-Mais la faille de ton plan...

ooo

_Kurosaki, crétin, tu ne m'attires que des ennuis.  
Sentiments.  
Je réfléchirais à ça plus tard._

ooo

Ichigo avait envie de hurler et de tout casser, réaction ô combien mature qui lui vaudrait sans doute l'admiration de tout les membres de la onzième.

-Rendez moi Uryuu, BORDEL! cria t il du haut de son toit, à personne en partculier.

Bon, il ne casserait pas tout. Il s'efforça de retrouver son calme et, malgré la frustration causée par ses efforts inutiles, il se remit à chercher son ami.

ooo

-... Oui, le roux que tu as ramené avec toi. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la solution. Peut être vais je devoir relâcher le quincy plus tôt que prévu... Dans un coin reculé du rukongai, par exemple.

-As tu pensé qu'Ichigo connaissait mieux Uryuu que toi? Tu ne le convaincras pas de sa fugue.

-Tu sembles sur-estimer le lien qui unit ces garçons. Et il est facile de semer le doute dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

-Détrompe toi, ils sont bien plus liés que ce que tu penses. Que ce que je pensais, aussi.

ooo

_C'est une boucle sans fin, les sentiments se mélangent aux émotions. Ils se répondent et dansent encore et encore. Ils ne se suivent plus, à quoi bon?_  
_Ichigo, crétin, crétin, crétin..._  
_L'odeur n'est plus là depuis quelques temps. Je n'ai pas mal._  
_Il faudrait que je sorte._  
_Où es tu?_  
_Où es tu?_  
_Je dors._  
_Alors, pourquoi ai je conscience de dormir?_  
_...Je suis réveillé?_  
_Une aiguille, dans ma peau. Il est temps de s'en aller._

ooo

Le sol était dur et froid. Lisse. En fait, ce n'était pas le sol.

Uryu ouvrit les yeux.

Il était allongé sur une table métallique, dans une pièce plutôt sombre. Un odeur de sang, couverte par celle d'un désinfectant, flottait dans l'air. Il se redressa et, brusquement, une tache noire, blanche et bleue apparut dans son champ de vision. Il tressaillit à peine.

-Kurotsuchi? Demanda t il, à peine étonné.

Les formes mouvantes se fendirent d'un espèce de sourire. Bon, il fallait retourner à l'essentiel.

-Où sont mes lunettes? Obligeamment, le truc les lui tendit. Il les chaussa et dressa un rapide bilan de la situation... Quelques éléments méritaient d'être mis en valeur.  
1) Il était visiblement dans le laboratoire de Kurotsuchi, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure (il s'était préparé à cette possibilité depuis longtemps), mais il y était vivant, entier, libre de ses mouvements, et, à ce qu'il pouvait voir, aucune opération n'avait été réalisée sur lui.  
2) Il n'avait pas mal à la tête, ni nulle part. Qu'était devenu son "problème"?  
3) Il fallait qu'il pense à prendre le temps de clarifier ses sentiments à l'égard de Kurosaki, mais cela, il y reviendrait plus tard.  
4) Mayuri Kurotsuchi le regardait bizarrement, ce qui était de mauvais augure.

Il soupira en remarquant quelques éprouvettes remplies d'un liquide rouge sur un coin de sa table. Des traces de piqûres marquaient l'intérieur de son bras. Des prises de sang, donc.  
...Peut être pas tout à fait entier, au final.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait? Demanda t il, pour le renseignement. Et qu'est ce que je fiche ici?

-Quincy, quincy... chantonna le scientifique penché sur lui. Comment te sens tu?

-J'ai un nom, me semble t il. Je me sens... Bien. Mais vide. Que se passe t il? Pourquoi je vais mieux? Qu'est ce que je fiche ici?

-Je t'ai emprunté. Et je t'ai soigné, enfin, en partie.

Uryuu leva vers lui ses yeux clairs.

-En partie. Et donc?

-J'ai un marché à te proposer.

Le quincy l'observa pendant quelques secondes, spéculant sur ses pensées et déduisant ce qu'il lui avait caché. Si ses hypothèses étaient justes, peut être leurs intérêts se rejoignaient ils...

-Je t'écoute.

ooo

Lorsque Uryuu fut finalement débarrassé des bactéries de surveillance qui causaient sa maladie, Mayuri le laissa partir.  
Urahara, en accord avec lui, était allé trouver Ichigo pour l'amadouer, en lui disant que comme le scientifique était plus renseigné sur les quincy que les médecins, il lui avait confié son ami. Ce n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité, si on oubliait que c'était Kurotsuchi qui l'avait kidnappé et que, sans son intervention, il aurait sans doute "oublié" de ne pas lui faire de mal. Et il comptait dès le jour même s'atteler à créer de nouvelles bactéries, compatibles avec les quincys. Uryuu s'évanouit avant de revoir son ami, encore faible. Il ne devrait pas utiliser son pouvoir avant quelques semaines, le temps que son organisme se remette. Ce fut Ichigo qui le porta pendant le passage et le déposa dans son appartement, sur le canapé où il l'avait trouvé la première fois. Il récupéra son corps et décida d'aller prévenir Chad et Inoue que la situation s'était arrangée, avant de revenir veiller son ami.  
À son retour, il trouva le canapé vide.

ooo

-Ishida! Oh, Ishida!

Dans sa chambre, le quincy tressaillit. Ishida? Comment ça, Ishida? Le lien qu'ils avaient créé était il donc si éphémère qu'il l'appelait de nouveau par son nom de famille? Il soupira, résigné à ce que son espoir de se lier d'amitié avec le shinigami soit vain.  
Tant pis.  
Cela renforçait encore sa résolution d'accomplir sa part de contrat qui le liait à Mayuri.

-Je suis dans ma chambre, souffla t il, conscient qu'Ichigo l'entendrait même à l'autre bout de l'appartement tant le silence qui avait succédé à ses cris était grand.

D'ailleurs, quinze secondes plus tard, le shinigami déboulait dans la pièce.  
Simultanément, la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là revint à l'esprit d'Uryuu.  
Il était en tain de se changer.  
... Oups.  
Pendant un temps qui leur sembla infiniment long, le quincy, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, et le shinigami se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de rougir en même temps.

-Je... Euh, désolé, murmura Ichigo avant de battre précipitamment en retraite.

Uryuu soupira profondément, enfila aussi vite que possible une chemise et un jean noir et inspira plusieurs fois pour retrouver son sang froid.

Dehors, Ichigo essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver sa maîtrise de lui. Notamment d'un certaine partie de son corps qui avait décidé de se manifester alors que, vraiment, ce n'était pas DU TOUT le moment.  
Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, sans savoir que de l'autre côté de la porte le son ami faisait exactement de même.  
Il se força à se calmer, à se détendre.  
Caaaalme...  
_Nan mais c'était inhumain d'être aussi putain de sexy! Aaaah, bordel, calme toi Ichigo calme toi. Voilà, c'est bien. Non, arrête de penser à ça, pense à autre chose. Merde, ça marche pas... Pense à... Tiens, Yamamoto, par exemple. Yamamoto avec... Eurk, non pas ça, je préfère pas y penser.  
...J'avais jamais débandé aussi vite.  
Par contre... Oh... Mon dieu, je suis traumatisé. Eurk._

Il l'entendit tourner la poignée et s'écarta du passage.  
Pile à temps!  
Cependant, se retrouver nez à nez avec l'objet de ses fantasmes (en version habillé, cette fois) ne l'aidait pas vraiment à garder la maîtrise de son corps... Il rougit de nouveau, priant pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

-Euh... Je... Je vais y aller.

Uryuu pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur. Ichigo l'en aurait maudit si il n'avait pas été aussi diablement mignon.

-Bye! Ni une, ni deux, il fonça vers la porte et sortit en courant.

ooo

_Crétin! Il va penser quoi, maintenant? Il va falloir que je m'excuse là... J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Allez, je retournerai à son appartement plus tard lui demander pardon. Là, il faut que je me calme._

ooo

_"Qu'est ce qui lui as pris? _  
_Il était tant pressé de partir? _  
_D'un autre côté, je peux le comprendre, ce doit être agaçant d'être obligé de servir de garde malade à quelqu'un dont on n'a rien à faire... Pourquoi je me suis imaginé qu'il serait possible que nous nous entendions bien? Rien ne change jamais, au final... La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, je suis... Non, ne pense pas à ça. Ça passera. Je le sais. _  
_Si mon père l'apprend, il me tue. _  
_Merde, Kurosaki. Je te hais! _  
_Il faudra bien que ça passe... _  
_Avec un peu de chance, Mayuri... _  
_Pense pas à ça non plus, c'est encore pire... _  
_Kurosaki Ichigo, crétin, je t'aime! _  
_...Merde, je l'ai pensé. _  
_Pourquoi il a fui comme ça? Je suis si repoussant à voir?"_

Il s'avança vers le miroir qui ornait la porte de la salle de bain et ôta sa chemise. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plaisait pas.  
Non pas qu'il ait un jour aimé son corps, mais avant, lorsqu'il n'était pas question de séduire qui que ce soit, ça ne le gênait pas.  
Il passa la main sur son torse. À cause de sa maladie, ses côtes se dessinaient encore plus que d'habitude sous sa peau blême. Il voyait la cicatrice qu'il portait depuis que son père lui avait tiré dessus pour qu'il retrouve son pouvoir; il pouvait suivre du doigt le contour de ses hanches osseuses qui se terminaient sur deux longues jambes maigres. Il s'approcha encore pour pouvoir distinguer son visage dans la glace. Ses yeux clairs, mais presbytes, étaient entourés de cernes violacés. Ses joues étaient un peu creuses, ses lèvres, trop minces et son menton trop pointu.  
De toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance.  
Pour séduire Kurosaki, il lui manquait certains éléments indispensables au niveau anatomique...  
Il n'était ni beau ni séduisant.  
Il n'était ni beau ni séduisant, mais il était amoureux.  
Et ça... Il n'était qu'un imbécile anorexique qui croyait avoir le droit d'aimer.  
Il serra les dents et quelques larmes de rage et de dépit perlèrent à ses paupières.  
Pourquoi lui?  
Est ce qu'il était comme toutes ses filles pitoyables qui tournaient autour d'Ichigo?  
Sauf que lui, il ne pouvait même pas rêver que ce soit réciproque.

Fuck!

Il envoya son poing dans le miroir.

-Connard! Je te hais, je te hais, Kurosaki, pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi?

Sous le coup de la colère et du chagrin, il fut pris d'un vertige.  
Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et ne chercha pas à lutter contre l'évanouissement qui voulait l'emporter. Tombé au milieu d'un millier de fragments de verre ensanglanté, Uryu plongea avec plaisir dans un gouffre d'oubli.

ooo

Ce fut dans cette position qu'Ichigo le trouva, en fin d'après midi, alors qu'il repassait pour s'excuser.

-Ishida!

Il se précipita à ses côté. Il fixa alternativement le miroir brisé, le verre à terre, Uryuu allongé et le sang qui le couvrait, tandis que son cerveau tentait désespérément d'établir une connexion entre ces différents éléments.  
Il n'y parvint pas.  
Il souleva délicatement le quincy et le posa sur le canapé, en enlevant soigneusement les morceaux de verre qui collaient à ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il prit sa main blessée dans la sienne.  
Dieu ce qu'il avait envie de pleurer en le voyant ainsi.

-Uryuu? Murmura t il. Tu m'entends?

Pas de réponse.

-Uryuu... S'il te plaît... Dis moi que tu vas bien.

Il examina la main. Il devait avoir frappé le miroir. Sûrement pas par accident, alors pourquoi? Et que faisait il torse nu? Il fit courir ses doigts le long de son bras, jusqu'à ses clavicules qui saillaient sous sa peau. Il sentait son souffle tiède sur son visage.

Il l'embrassa sur les cheveux, incapable de résister à la tentation.

-Uryuu, répéta t il, hésitant.

Sa main était maintenant posée sur la joue pâle de son ami.  
Il vit une larme tomber dessus.  
Il décida que ce n'était pas la sienne.  
En parlant de tentation...  
Doucement, tendrement, il posa sa bouche sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami, avec l'impression de commettre un sacrilège.  
Sa bouche avait un gout de sel. Un gout de chagrin et de mélancolie, la saveur la plus délicieuse qu'il avait jamais gouté. Il ferma les paupières pour mieux la savourer.  
Soudain, son cerveau se mit à jour et l'informa de ce qu'il venait de faire. De ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
Embrasser Uryuu. Plus précisément, embraser le type qui le méprisait le plus sur la terre pendant son sommeil.  
Comme électrifié, il se leva. Imagina fuir.  
Au lieu de cela, il partit chercher de quoi bander sa main.

ooo

Uryuu ouvrit un œil, surprit de se trouver allongé sur une surface molle. Un parfum entêtant flottait autour de lui. L'odeur de...

-Kurosaki? Demanda t il en se redressant.

Il vit le roux accourir, un morceau de sopalin ensanglanté dans la main.

-Ishida? Ça va? Tu es réveillé?

_"Non, crétin, je suis somnambule"_  
Le quincy fronça les sourcils.

-Que...

Il baissa les yeux vers sa main bandée, regarda le sopalin fautif dans celle du shinigami, les morceaux de verre abandonnés sur la table basse, additionna 1+1+1... Il rougit de honte. Une fois de plus, son ingérence avait forcé Ichigo à s'occuper de lui. N'était il donc bon qu'à être un boulet? Quitte à cela, il préférait autant rompre tout leurs liens.

-Je... Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi tu m'as soigné?

Ichigo semblait étonné.

-Mais... Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, fit Uryuu d'un ton froid.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais pour te retrouver dans cet état?

-ça ne te concerne pas.

Il n'avait pas non plus spécialement envie d'exposer sa peine de cœur devant lui.

Ichigo serra les dents, peiné. Il ne put empêcher son regard de s'égarer le torse nu de son interlocuteur, qui, dans un geste presque hargneux, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger de lui.  
Ok, génial...

-Arrête ça, s'il te plaît, fit le quincy d'une voix où perçait la gêne.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes. Ichigo ne comprenait pas la raison de cette hostilité, mais il n'allait certainement pas rester si sa présence gênait son altesse quincyale. Avec un sifflement agressif, il tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement en faisant soigneusement claquer la porte.

ooo

Uryu resta seul, dévasté. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer, devenir erratique.  
Posant une main sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait douloureusement, Il ne chercha pas à retenir la première larme qui roula sur sa joue.

ooo

Pourquoi il lui parlait comme ça?  
Il n'avait rien fait, lui!  
À moins que... était il possible que le quincy ait deviné ses sentiments pour lui? Non, impossible. Enfin, hautement improbable. Très très très hautement improbable.  
... Sauf si il était réveillé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, auquel cas... Non, il n'était pas réveillé. Il se serait signalé sinon. L'aurait repoussé, frappé, ou aurait juste ouvert les yeux... N'est ce pas?  
Alors pourquoi?

* * *

Voilà, la première partie de cette fic est terminée. J'hésite à publier la suite sous le même titre. Je demanderais à la bêta lectrice chérie, Saanak.  
Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, laissez moi une review!^^  
Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine et prenez soin de vous...


	9. Chapter 9

C'est remoi!  
Bref, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier, mais j'étais plutôt chargée^^  
Bleach ne m'appartient pas  
'Tention, yaoi, ceux qui aiment pas... Ben... lisez pas.

* * *

**Partie II: Healing.**

La rumeur courait depuis maintenant trois semaines: Uryuu Ishida, l'intello coincé et asocial du club de travaux manuel était _gay_!

Un homme était venu l'attendre à la sortie. Comme Ishida sortait en général après tout le monde, peu de gens étaient là. Mais ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène se montraient unanimes: Le type avait attrapé Ishida par le bras avant de l'embrasser fermement!

Le bruit avait enflé et, à croire le nombre de personnes qui juraient avoir été là, la moitié du lycée avait été présente lors de ce baiser. Mais comme l'attitude froide d'Ishida poussait pas mal de gens à être hostiles envers lui, l'autre moitié du lycée ne croyait pas du tout à cette histoire... Ou s'en fichait.

ooo

La rumeur courait depuis maintenant trois semaines et demi: Ichigo Kurosaki sortait avec Inoue!  
... Puis avec Michiru Ogawa!  
... Puis avec une brune de la classe en dessous, Naomi!  
... Puis avec Mahana Natsui!  
... Puis avec une blonde voluptueuse qui appartenait à une autre lycée!

Bref, la rumeur courait qu'Ichigo était, selon les avis, un tombeur/ une bombe sexuelle/ un dom Juan/ un chanceux/ un connard/ un bourreau des cœurs, ce qui revenait un peu au même.

À en croire les regards que les deux amies s'échangeaient, Inoue s'était remise de sa peine grâce à Tatsuki.  
D'ailleurs, cette dernière hésitait entre la fureur pour avoir fait pleurer son amie et la reconnaissance de l'avoir fait atterrir entre ses bras. Une fois, elle avait pris Ichigo à part dans une salle et l'avait tabassé en le traitant de tous les noms avant de le quitter sur un simple "merci pour tout" grommelé entre ses dents. Depuis, elle ne lui parlait plus, mais la rousse était plus épanouie que jamais.

Chad lui lançait parfois des regards désapprobateurs lorsqu'il parlait de ses petites amies, mais ne disait rien.

Keigo, après l'avoir comme à son habitude interrogé sur sa virginité avait décidé de ne plus s'intéresser à ses histoires, beaucoup trop frustrantes à connaître pour un simple célibataire.

Mizuiro s'en tapait.

Ishida s'était éloigné de la bande. Ichigo ne lui parlait plus et donc plus personne ne venait l'inviter à déjeuner, au grand bonheur de Keigo que sa présence gênait. Lorsqu'Inoue était venue lui parler, après sa rupture, il avait fait de son mieux pour la consoler, puis l'avait "confiée" à Tatsuki, car lui aussi avait noté cette tendresse dans son regard lorsqu'elle parlait à la rousse. Depuis, il évitait le plus possible de parler avec elles.

Il retrouvait sa liberté et sa solitude avec plaisir. Comme Ichigo ne se cachait pas avec ses copines, il lui suffisait d'écouter discrètement les conversations des autres élèves dans le couloir pour connaître l'évolution de ses romances.

Mais bon, il n'allait pas se mentir à lui même... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui.

À ses bras qui l'enveloppaient en allant chez Urahara.

À sa voix rassurante et douce, qui appelait son nom quand il sombrait dans l'évanouissement.

À son torse chaud contre lequel il le serrait en lui disant de lâcher prise.

À ses cheveux qui embaumaient et frottaient contre ses joues, se mouillaient de ses larmes alors qu'il souffrait de s'être servi de son pouvoir.

À ses yeux.

À son sourire.

À ses lèvres...

Alors, puisqu'il n'était bon qu'à cela, il pleurait...

ooo

Ce jour là, en maths, Uryuu sentit sa tête tourner. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Les cours seraient terminés dans une heure trois quart, il pouvait bien tenir jusque là, non? Si ça continuait, il mangerait une des doses de sucre qu'il conservait dans son sac. Et puis, si ça se trouvait, c'était un effet de la chaleur (la salle était surchauffée) et de l'ennui, pas d'un éventuel évanouissement.

Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de perdre conscience depuis qu'il était retourné au lycée. Mais ça ne lui arrivait que lorsqu'il était fatigué, qu'il avait faim ou qu'il était dans un état émotionnel violent. Pour éviter de s'évanouir en classe, il se concentrait le plus possible sur les cours, il mangeait régulièrement une pomme ou quelque chose du genre et il dormait le plus possible. Lui qui, d'habitude, ne se reposait que quelques heures par nuit et picorait à peine!

Vingt minutes plus tard, ses maux de tête ne s'étaient pas atténués, au contraire.

Il voyait un peu flou.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se pencha pour chercher du sucre dans son sac. Il avala discrètement plusieurs doses, sans se faire voir du prof. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et décida que pour éviter l'hypoglycémie, il en reprendrait dans deux heures. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se reconcentrer sur ses notes, mais, constatant l'inutilité de ses efforts, il abandonna. Il verrait plus tard. Tant pis. Il avait toujours sa musique dans sa tête. Il essuya ses lunettes, attendit encore cinq minutes et décida de prendre une autre dose de sucre. Il avait l'impression d'être un camé avec sa coke... En plus il n'aimait pas le goût du sucre. Il trouvait ça trop... Excessif, trop suave... Trop sucré.

quand la sonnerie annonça la fin de l'heure, les élève remballèrent hâtivement leurs affaires avant de se diriger comme un troupeau agglutiné vers la salle d'histoire. Ishida décida de passer aux toilettes avant, pour boire un coup et faire passer le goût écœurant du sucre. Il revint en retard en cours, mais légèrement plus ferme sur ses jambes. Il eut besoin de se concentrer intensément avant de réussir à distinguer les lettres de son manuel. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en silence.

Derrière lui, Ichigo observait son manège en le dévorant des yeux. Son inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'enchaînaient. À ce rythme là, il s'écroulerait avant la fin du cours. Lui, il n'avait pas pleuré sinon de rage lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés. Il avait juste téléphoné à Inoue pour passer chez elle et se faire consoler. Il ne lui avait pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, évidement. Et, sans qu'il se rende bien compte des événements, elle l'avait embrassé et quelques jours plus tard ils révélaient leur couple au reste du lycée.  
Michiru Ogawa avait cette manie adorable de rougir quand elle était gênée. Ce teint pâle et ces longues jambes. Cette fragilité et cette minceur qu'il appréciait tant... Mais, contrairement à Ishida qui était tout nuances et en subtilité, elle rougissait pour un oui ou pour un non, et, plutôt que de cacher sa fragilité, elle l'exposait au grand jour sans honte. C'était agaçant.  
Naomi avait les cheveux noirs parcourus de reflets bleutés. Elle avait de longues mains de pianiste et des doigts fins et un air sérieux et posé. Pourtant, même si elle travaillait avec assiduité, elle n'était pas si maligne. Ses raisonnements étaient illogiques et elle se contentait de résultats médiocres au lieu de viser le sommet, et passait généralement à côté de la moitié de la solution.  
Mahana Natsui avait cet air d'éternel défi peint sur son visage lorsqu'il l'avait abordée. Il avait retrouvé ce réalisme blasé en elle, malgré sa malice toujours présente. Elle faisait partie du club de travaux manuels et excellait en couture. Elle s'habillait toujours en blanc en dehors du lycée, ce qui lui donnait des airs de pierrot. Mais elle était trop masculine. Et trop joyeuse, aussi. Elle passait sa vie à rire et, même si il avait adoré ce bol d'air et de bonheur qu'elle lui avait fait prendre, il ne supportait pas de la voir si gaie quand son cœur pleurait.  
La blonde du lycée d'à côté, Lisa, l'avait frappé par ses yeux, deux grands iris d'un bleu profond, deux lacs d'émotions mêlées dans lesquels il pouvait se plonger des heures durant. Elle ne parlait pas de son passé mais pourtant il décelait une fêlure dans son cœur. Une souffrance. Et, lorsqu'elle croyait que personne ne l'observait, son sourire disparaissait pour dévoiler une tristesse infinie sur ses traits. Pour l'instant, c'était elle qui avait duré le plus longtemps. Presque neuf jours! Mais il commençait à se lasser de son pessimisme et de sa mélancolie.  
Et il n'aimait définitivement pas ses cheveux.

Il revint brusquement à la réalité en voyant Ishida, quelques rangs devant lui, se lever précautionneusement.

ooo

Uryuu prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'il sorte de la salle. Les murs bougeaient autour de lui et il sentait réellement l'évanouissement approcher. Il mis ses mains sur le bureau et se leva lentement, priant pour ne pas retomber.

-Excusez moi, monsieur? Le prof se retourna. Des murmures parcouraient la salle.

-Oui?

-Est ce que... Je peux sortir, s'il vous plaît? Je voudrais aller à l'infirmerie.

Il avait tenté de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix autant qu'il le pouvait. Le prof hésita quelques secondes et acquiesça sèchement. Il saisit son sac et sans mot dire se dirigea vers la sortie. À peine fut il sorti qu'il s'adossa contre le mur, se laissant glisser au sol.

-Oh, mon dieu...

Qu'allait il faire maintenant? Il ne pouvait pas décemment s'évanouir ici... C'était contre tout ses principes de pudeur. Il chercha la force de se relever. Il pouvait le faire... En s'appuyant sur les murs, il se redressa. Il parcourut toute la longueur du corridor en gardant sa main appuyée contre le mur, refoulant ses larmes. Arrivé dans les toilettes, il s'enferma dans une cabine et se laissa tomber au sol.

Il espérait qu'il se réveillerait vite...

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Ichigo.

ooo

Lorsque Ichigo sortit de la salle, il n'imagina pas une seule seconde qu'Uryuu se soit évanoui.

En sortant du lycée, il pu remarquer qu'au lieu de partir le plus vite possible comme ils en avaient l'habitude, les élèves s'étaient regroupés devant la sortie. En cherchant la cause de cet embouteillage, il remarqua un homme au visage fin, aux cheveux bleutés et à l'âge indéfinissable appuyé contre un arbre, regardant avec dédain la masse d'élèves. Un homme qui lui rappelait quelque chose... Il demanda à une élève qui passait dans le coin pourquoi tout le monde restait là.

-C'est à cause de la rumeur. C'est le... Euh... Le copain d'Ishida!

_"Le copain d'Ishida? Attends. LE COPAIN D'ISHIDA? PARDON? Mais d'où il sort celui là? C'est qui? Et bordel, qu'est ce qu'il fout avec URYUU?"_ Ichigo vit soudain rouge. Option tout casser. Il fendit la masse des élèves et rentra chez lui aussi vite que possible.

* * *

s'il vous plait... Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre écrit, entre autre, sur "show must go on" de queen. J'aime beaucoup cette musique. Je pense que c'est la seule qui a réussi à me faire vraiment pleurer. Bref, aucun rapport, ce nouveau chapitre est juste pour vous, avec un peu de retard, certes, mais avec tout mes bons sentiments. Let's go.

Merci pour vos reviews. Je vous aime.

Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi et je ne tire aucun profit de ce que j'écris.

* * *

En observant l'agitation du vizard, Mayuri avait à peine relevé un sourcil.

En fait, il n'y aurait pas du tout prêté attention sans les troubles du reiatsu que ça engendrait.

Il attendait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait, ce crétin de quincy? La question n'était évidement que de pure forme: il avait déjà énuméré toutes les solutions possibles pour expliquer son absence. Il lui donnait dix minutes pour sortir. Au delà, il irait lui même le chercher.

...

Oh et puis non.

Il allait y aller tout de suite. Il n'était pas d'un naturel très patient.

Il entra dans l'enceinte du lycée, provoquant des murmures étonnés de la part de ces larves sans intérêt qui l'observaient depuis tout à l'heure. Il repéra sans difficulté le reiatsu du quincy, enfermé dans ce qui semblait être des toilettes. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans les couloirs mais comme il n'aimait pas le bruit et encore moins la poussière, il décida de crocheter la serrure plutôt que de défoncer la porte.

Il ne lui vint pas une seule seconde à l'esprit qu'en général, entrer dans les toilettes où sont déjà des gens expose au risque de se retrouver face à quelqu'un en train de satisfaire ses besoins naturels. Enfin si, mais le reiatsu n'avait pas bougé depuis pas mal de temps et se trouvait allongé par terre. Donc il jugeait ce risque minime.

En ouvrant la porte, il trouva effectivement l'humain évanoui sur le sol, respirant par à-coups et bougeant faiblement dans son sommeil. Il allait sans doute bientôt se réveiller. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son visage. Ses lèvres s'agitaient, articulaient des mots silencieux. Il se pencha près de lui et écouta ce qu'il murmurait.

-Désolé... Voulais-pas. Pard-don...

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes.

-I-Ichigo...

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de Mayuri. Il redressa brusquement le quincy et le frappa violemment. Uryuu cligna des paupières. Une deuxième gifle s'écrasa sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, pris conscience de la situation et avisa le troisième coup qui arrivait sur lui à toute vitesse. Son dos heurta le sol froid.

Complètement réveillé, à moitié allongé par terre, les joues rouges, il lança un regard stupéfait et enervé à Mayuri.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous? Mais t'es dingue! hurla t il.

Le shinigami l'attrapa par le col et le souleva face à lui, le plaquant contre le mur. Uryuu ne put que saisir la main qui enserrait sa gorge, réalisant que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Arrête ça, murmura t il, suffocant.

Mayuri était nez à nez avec lui.

-Quand je suis en couple avec quelqu'un, susurra t il, j'exige de lui qu'il n'appartienne qu'à moi, est ce entendu?

Ce qu'Uryuu ressentit à ce moment précis, c'était de la terreur. Qu'avait il fait? Il essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais l'air ne parvenait pas jusqu'à ses poumons. Sa tête tournait un peu, conséquence de son réveil brutal comme de son asphyxie, mais, malgré les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, il défiait Mayuri du regard.

Brusquement, le shingami le lâcha, lui envoyant en même temps un coup de genoux qui lui coupa le souffle. Recroquevillé autour de son ventre sur le sol carrelé, la tête baissée pour faire comme s'il ne pleurait pas, Uryuu mit quelques minutes à se calmer et à retrouver une respiration normale.

-'foiré, souffla t il entre ses dents.

-Allons, ça ne te ressemble pas, dit Mayuri en s'accroupissant en face de lui.

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il se leva et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Uryuu lui lança un dernier regard de défi. Puis, jugeant la situation favorable au shinigami, il saisit la main tendue et se redressa. Mayuri lui lança son sourire façon chat qu'on aurait enfermé dans une cage avec un canari et lui passa la main sur la joue pour sécher les larmes qui coulaient encore.

-Allons, viens. Donne moi ton sac, je vais m'en occuper. Ça va mieux, maintenant?

Uryuu se tut et se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur par le capitaine.

_"Confie moi ton cœur, je vais en prendre soin..."_

Quand ils sortirent, la rue était deserte. Uryuu se laissa guider jusque chez lui, de toute manière, Mayuri lui tenait fermement le poignet. Il savait plus ou moins ce qui allait se passer, comme la plupart des soirs où ils se voyaient.

Dans sa détresse, après sa dispute avec Ichigo, il avait contacté le capitaine de la douzième division pour lui annoncer qu'il acceptait sa proposition.

Car ce marché qu'il proposait impliquait le fait de se mettre en couple avec lui.

_"Confie moi ton coeur, je vais en prendre soin..."_

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il embrasserait ce type de son plein gré...

Mais à ce moment là, il ne voulait qu'être consolé. Il avait besoin d'avoir l'impression de compter pour au moins une personne...

Tant pis si cette personne était un dangereux psychopathe sadique et cruel.

Qui d'autre que lui le voudrait?

Et quant à être consolé...

Mayuri s'était montré presque tendre. Il ne lui avait rien dit de son histoire avec Ichigo, car il savait que le capitaine l'avait deviné. Et lui avait dit qu'il l'oublierait. Il lui avait offert du thé, dans lequel Uryuu savait qu'il avait versé des drogues de sa composition. C'est pourquoi il avait accepté.

Et il était devenu dépendant.

Pas dépendant des drogues dans le thé, dépendant de Mayuri.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Ils arrivaient chez lui. Mayuri ouvrit la porte (il avait un double des clés) le poussa à l'intérieur et referma. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et partit faire du thé.

Mayuri l'avait il déjà frappé? Pas dans ses souvenirs, mais à cause des calmants du thé, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des épisodes d'amnésie.

Donc pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi violent avec lui et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Pour l'instant, il était surtout perplexe et passablement agacé. Mais il n'avait pas -plus?- la volonté de se disputer avec Mayuri.

Le susdit Mayuri revenait de la cuisine avec deux tasses de thé fumantes. Il posa la bleue devant Uryu et garda la rouge.

Le quincy la prit dans sa main, appréciant l'odeur âcre et épicée de la boisson qui s'élevait dans la fumée. Il n'était pas capable de différencier l'odeur de la drogue, mais il se doutait qu'elle était là.

Existait il odeur plus divine que celle de l'abandon, de l'oubli et du plaisir?

Il trempa à peine ses lèvres dans le breuvage. Il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa lucidité (la preuve, il n'était même pas choqué qu'il l'ai maltraité) et avait un peu peur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire une fois que la drogue l'aurait privé du reste de sa capacité d'analyse.

Il avait peur de ce qu'il serait capable de supporter.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

Il reposa la tasse sous le regard étonné de son _petit ami_.

-Pas ce soir, dit il. Je dois dormir...

-Il n'est que dix huit heures trente, objecta le capitaine.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un rythme de vie classique, répondit Ishida en haussant les épaules. Et puis, nous sommes jeudi soir et j'ai un contrôle important demain...

Mayuri le fixa pendant quelques minutes, et Uryuu soutint son regard. Il savait que le shinigami n'avait pas pour habitude d'attendre ou de se montrer compréhensif, mais il voulait montrer qu'il maitrisait encore un peu son destin.

-Et si je m'arrangeais pour que ton prof soit absent demain?

-Hors de question.

Mayuri s'approcha de lui, un air un peu fou peint sur le visage.

Un air inquiétant.

-Bois ce thé.

-Non.

-Bois-le.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Mayuri chevauchait à moitié Uryuu, sa main posée sa gorge le plaquant contre les coussin du canapé. Le quincy était calme.

-Je refuse que tu tente de te passer de moi.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention.

-Bois, alors.

-Non.

Mayuri appuya légèrement plus sa main sur la trachée d'Uryuu dont la respiration devint sifflante. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Uryuu était blême.

Il n'arrivait pas dut tout à cerner la manière dont Mayuri voyait les choses. Il le savait changeant, imprévisible, et dénué de toute empathie. Il n'aurait pas du tout pensé que cette simple tasse, ces deux gorgées d'eau et de plantes (bon, d'accord, de calmants aussi) comptait autant pour lui. Dire que sa situation était compliquée relevait d'un euphémisme presque choquant.

Le capitaine se pencha sur son amant et, tout en l'étranglant un peu plus, l'embrassa doucement. Le quincy se laissa aller à la tendresse qui émanait de ce baiser, mais, lorsque son aîné se releva, son visage état de nouveau froid.

-Je veux rester ici ce soir, dit Mayuri.

-Tant que tu ne m'empêche pas de dormir.

Uryuu avait envie de prendre ce thé. La sensation de sérénité et d'apaisement qui coulerait en lui dès la première gorgée, cette impression de calme, et l'oubli que ce n'était pas entre ces bras là qu'il voulait être... Cela lui manquait.

Mais il allait tenir tête à Mayuri!

Ne serait ce que pour se venger de ses coups.

Il sentit la pression au niveau de son cou se relacher.

* * *

Breeeef.

...

Mon dieu, qu'ai je écrit!

Une review?


End file.
